Broken
by Arxaith
Summary: Demyx threw his arms around the slate haired man causing both of them to topple to the floor. Zexion let out an oof as Demyx landed on top of him, still clinging to him. “I don’t know what I do without you,” Demyx said squeezing the smaller man. yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

I know, the review sucks, I'm sorry. I suck at those things. I promise the story is better than the review.

So, yeah...I couldn't resist writing another zemyx!! I LOVE these two together!

Anywho, enjoy and I hope you review! I love to hear from people!

disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or ANY of the characters...if I did, the game would be rated M! O.o

Zexion was reading quietly in the castle's library, far away from the other Organization members. Other than his room, it was the only room in the castle he could read in peace. No one else hardly ever came in here. He flipped his hair back as he turned the page, only to have the slate spikes fall back in place, hiding one of his ice blue eyes.

Suddenly, he smelled strawberries and salt water. _Demyx_, he thought looking up. Sure enough, the blonde walked in the room, grinning at him. "Hey Demyx," Zexion said looking back at his book.

"I'm never gonna surprise you, am I?" the blonde wined. He nudged one of Zexion's out-stretched legs. "Move over."

He shook his head. "No, I'm comfortable." He held his book up.

Demyx rolled his ocean blue eyes. _Fine_, he thought. _If he wants to be that way_. He wrapped his arms around Zexion's waist, lying on top of him, and making the couch springs squeak.

Zexion closed the book, keeping a finger on the page he had been reading. "I'm never going to finish my book, am I?"

"Nope!" Demyx grinned and gently kissed the other man. Zexion's book fell to the floor with a THUD. He wrapped his arms around Demyx's neck as their tongues engaged in a wrestling match, both fighting for dominance. Zexion bit Demyx's lower lip as the blonde started un-zipping the others cloak.

"Uh, Demyx...we're in a library."

"I don't care," he said kissing Zexion again. Demyx pulled his gloves off and ran his hands over Zexion's thin frame. He pulled the Schemer's arms out of the cloak's sleeves and the Schemer wrapped them back around the Nocturne. Demyx fingered the scars on Zexion's wrists lightly. Zexion glanced at his wrists...at the angry red lines that crisscrossed in every direction across his pale flesh.

"Now I wish I hadn't done that," Zexion whispered.

Demyx smiled sadly. He ran his thumb over one of the scars and kissed it gently. "You can feel now, right? You never have to do that again." He pressed his lips against Zexion's.

Zexion reached up and un-zipped Demyx's cloak then gripped his bare shoulders. Demyx buckled his hips against Zexion's, practically riding the slate-haired man's erection.

"Get a room!"

Demyx yelped at the voice and scrambled to get off of Zexion.

Larxene was leaning against the doorway, her arms crossed, a smug expression on her face.

"You trying to give us heart attacks?" Demyx said.

"We don't have hearts you idiot," she sneered.

"You know what he means," Zexion said pulling his cloak back on.

"Geez. I came in here to get a book, not to see you two fucking each other." She walked between two bookshelves.

"But we weren't!" Demyx exclaimed. "We were just-"

"It was getting that way," she said walking back with a book in her hands. "Can I read? Or are you two going to jump each other?" She smirked and flopped down on an armchair. "Then again, I wouldn't mind a little entertainment," she said giggling.

"Watch your mouth XII," Zexion warned.

"Oh I'm so sorry Number VI," Larxene replied sarcastically, "Please forgive me."

Zexion glared at her. "You should learn to respect your superiors. Come on Demyx." He seized the Nocturne's wrist and summoned a portal of darkness. He pulled Demyx through, both disappearing from the room.

Larxene leaned back in her chair, smirking.

"And just what are you so happy about?"

She looked up at the voice to see Xigbar walking toward her. "Nothing. They're just highly amusing."

"Who?" he asked sitting in the chair across from her.

"Zexion and Demyx. I walk in to get a book and they're in here about fucking each other."

"Little man with that ray of sunshine?" His eyes flashed. "Who would've guessed?"

"I couldn't agree more. Too bad you didn't get to Demyx first, huh?"

Xigbar glared at her. "Shut up Larxene."


	2. Chapter 2

Zexion flung his bedroom door open. His arms were wrapped around Demyx, their lips locked in a furious battle. Demyx slammed the door shut, still kissing Zexion. He pushed the shorter man up against the wall. They broke the kiss panting. "Did you see the look on Larxene's face?" Demyx said breathlessly, grinning.

"She's just mad because she's not getting any," Zexion said wrapping his arms back around Demyx. He pushed the Nocturne over to the bed where he practically threw him down on the mattress and climbed on top of him. Demyx smoothed Zexion's blue-grey hair out of his face.

"Picking up where we left off?" the blonde said grinning.

"Yes." Demyx's cloak was still un-zipped. Zexion pulled the black cloth away from Demyx, tossing it to the floor.

"I wanted to be the seme!" Demyx whined.

"Not today you're not," Zexion growled, kissing the blonde again.

Demyx moaned, gripping the slate-haired man's shoulders. He pushed Zexion's un-zipped cloak off of him, letting it fall to the floor with his. Zexion latched onto Demyx's neck, biting and sucking at his flesh. Demyx shivered with pleasure. The Schemer's hands trailed lovingly down Demyx's bare chest and stomach, stopping at the black pants around his hips. He un-buttoned and un-zipped them, pulling the black cloth down. Demyx arched his back up, helping him.

Zexion had his fingers wrapped around the elastic of the blonde's boxers, when the blonde reached up and un-did Zexion's pants. The slate-haired man smiled slightly, kicking them away. Zexion suddenly stood up, walked over to his closet, and disappeared inside. "What are you doing?" Demyx said, a hint of depression in his voice.

"You'll see," Zexion called, "Close your eyes."

Demyx flopped back against the pillow and closed his ocean blue eyes. He heard Zexion close his closet door, hearing something clinking together. "Zexion, what are you-"

"Shh," Zexion whispered, kissing him. He pulled something out the bundle he had gotten out of the closet. He opened each end and snapped the metal around Demyx's wrist, handcuffing him to the headboard.

Demyx's eyes snapped open and he looked at his wrist. He gave Zexion a questioning look and was about to say something when the slate haired man locked his other wrist to the head board. Zexion smiled evilly at Demyx as he pulled the blonde's boxers off, tossing them to the floor. He grabbed one of his feet, tying a black rope around his ankle. Demyx squirmed. "I don't know about this Zexion. This is a little weird."

"Shut up," Zexion ordered, tying up his other foot, spreading his legs apart. Demyx was now completely trapped.

"Please Zexion! I don't-"

"If you say so," Zexion said. He climbed on top of the blonde, straddling him. He tossed his blue-grey hair back. "Now what should I do to you first?"

"Just sex thanks," Demyx said, afraid of what Zexion was thinking.

"Really? That's all? You don't even want to have a little fun before that?" Demyx opened his mouth to say something, but Zexion quicky tied a black cloth around his head he had been hiding behind his back, gagging him. Demyx mumbled something that sounded like _what the hell_. Zexion smirked, pulling his boxers off. "Don't worry," Zexion whispered, "I won't do anything you don't want me to. The ropes are for my pleasure. I've always wanted to try this."

The Nocturne smiled...well he couldn't really smile, but his eyes said he was smiling. The Schemer reached over and pulled his night stand drawer open, pulling out a small bottle of liquid. He spread the liquid over his fingers and pressed one into Demyx who groaned. Zexion pressed in another, doing a scissoring motion to get the blonde to loosen up. He searched his lover's face for any signs of pain as he slipped in a third. Demyx looked at him and nodded.

Zexion pulled his fingers out and coated his member with the liquid. He gripped Demyx's hips and slowly pressed into him. Demyx let out a muffled gasp and Zexion stopped, waiting for the blonde to adjust. When Demyx buckled his hips upward, Zexion smirked, moving against him. He thrust in and out of him quickly, causing Demyx to moan and practically scream in pleasure. Zexion thrust against him a bit harder and Demyx screamed. "What was that?" Zexion asked, taking the gag out of the blonde's mouth.

"Right there! Harder!" Demyx repeated breathlessly.

"As you wish," Zexion said thrusting against him as hard as he could. Demyx could hardly see due to all of the stars in his vision. The Schemer wrapped his hand around the blonde's erection, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Demyx moaned and gasped, biting his lower lip. The two boys were reaching their peak, sweat dripping off of their bodies. Demyx released first, screaming the Schemer's name, white liquid shooting into Zexion's hand and on his stomach. The slate haired man smirked and licked his fingers clean. It only took two more thrusts for him to release his seed into Demyx, both moaning. Zexion withdrew himself, collapsing on top of the blonde, out of breath. He wrapped his arms around Demyx's middle, snuggling against his skin.

"Zexy," Demyx breathed, "Un-tie me."

"Can't," Zexion groaned, "Too tired. Sleep."

Demyx felt exhausted too. He smiled when he saw Zexion was already asleep. He wished he could bend down and kiss him, but his hands were still tied to the headboard. He yawned and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

A/N yay!! a smexy scene!! WOOT! lol

review please


	3. Chapter 3

"Number XIII, have you seen Number VI?"

Roxas looked up from his drawing to see Saïx standing beside him, his arms crossed and orange eyes narrowed. "I think he's in his room. Either that or the library...why?"

"He borrowed one of my books the other day and I'd like it back." He looked over Roxas's shoulder, blue hair hanging in his eyes. "What are you drawing?"

Roxas quickly flipped the paper over and said, "Nothing."

"Whatever." Saïx flipped his hair back and left the room.

Roxas let out a sigh of relief. "Phew. That was a close one." He flipped the drawing back over. "This is for Axel's eyes only."

Saïx knocked on a midnight blue door. "Number VI? Are you in there?"

Zexion opened an eye sleepily. He was still laying on top of Demyx, their clothes still on the floor.

"Number VI?!"

The slate haired man sat up abruptly, sitting on his knees, still straddling Demyx. "Shit," he hissed climbing off of Demyx, standing. More knocks on the door.

Demyx opened his eyes and yawned. "What's wrong Zexy?"

"Saïx is at the door," Zexion said pulling his cloak over his naked body.

"Shit! Un-tie me!"

"No time, just be quiet." Zexion opened the door a crack. "What do you want Number VII?"

"The book you borrowed from me if you're finished with it," Saïx said looking down at the shorter man.

"Uh, sure. Let me find it...wait out there." Zexion closed the door and hurried over to the night stand.

"What does he want?" Demyx whispered trying to sit up.

"His book back," Zexion said picking up a red book.

"Zip the bottom of your cloak," the blonde said, "When you move, I can see your legs."

Zexion pulled the lower zipper down, hiding his bare legs. "Thanks." He hurried back toward the door, looking at the book. "Wait a minute, this isn't Saïx's. Dammit. Where is _his_ book at?" He went to a bookshelf, running a finger along the books spines.

"Number VI? What's taking so long?" Saïx asked him from the other side of the door.

"I'm having a little trouble finding it," Zexion said sinking to his knees, looking on the lower shelves.

"Well, I can help..." Saïx opened the door.

"No!!" Zexion yelled bolting up.

Saïx froze, his eyes wide. Zexion hid his face in his hands. Demyx struggled even more with the ropes, his ocean eyes wide, his cheeks burning bright red. "Uh, Number VI, is there a particular reason why Number IX is tied up to your bed...without any clothes on?"

Zexion peeked through his fingers, his face red as well.

"On second thought, I don't want to know."

Zexion handed him a book and said, "Here. Please don't mention this to the Superior."

Saïx merely nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Damn," Zexion said leaning against the footboard, un-tying Demyx's feet.

"He's going to tell the whole castle, isn't he?" Demyx asked as he feet were freed.

"Probably, if Larxene didn't tell everyone first." Zexion freed Demyx's arms and the blonde sat up. "Well, technically, the only thing she saw was kissing," Zexion said sitting beside him.

"Don't worry about it," Demyx said wrapping his arms around the slate haired man, "So we'll get a speech about how we shouldn't 'pretend' to have hearts from the Superior." He kissed his cheek. "Axel and Roxas get a speech every day. It doesn't bother them any. What's the worst that could happen?"

rofl i bet Saïx has nightmares!


	4. Chapter 4

"I mean, don't you think it's a little strange?" Xigbar asked leaning against the kitchen counter. Marluxia and Larxene were sitting at the counter on stools. Larxene was stirring her cup of coffee and Marluxia was sharpening his scythe.

"No, not really," Larxene said sipping her drink.

"Coming from someone who's room is next to Roxas's, I'm sure you're use to it," Marluxia said with a smirk.

"Those two fuck each other all night and at random times during the day!! I'm so sick of hearing 'oh god Axel, harder!'," she said imitating Roxas almost perfectly.

"No wonder you always have a foul attitude, you never get any sleep."

"Anyway," Xigbar said sitting, "Zexion and Demyx together is just weird. How on earth could Zexion make Demyx happy?! Demyx is happy all the time and Zexion is..."

"Emo?" Larxene offered with a laugh.

"That's one way to put it." Xigbar sighed.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Marluxia asked looking up. He dismissed his scythe.

"What do you mean?" Xigbar asked glancing at him.

"If you want the little ray of sunshine, take him." Marluxia tossed his pink bangs out of his eyes.

"What about Zexion?" Xigbar asked sitting up. Saïx suddenly walked into the kitchen, a book in his hands and a look of disgust on his face. "What's wrong with you?"

"Did any of you know Number VI likes bondage?" Saïx asked leaning against the counter.

Larxene practically spit her coffee out. "How the hell would you know?"

"Judging by Number IX being tied up to his bed, I take it he likes bondage." The other three exchanged a glance. "Look, I'll see you later. I need to find Xemnas." He started to leave.

"You going to tell him Zexion and Demyx are hot for each other?" Larxene said with a laugh.

Saïx left the room and called back, "Not exactly."

Larxene laughed harder.

"Great," Xigbar said, "Now that Zexion's gotten in his pants, Demyx will never want anyone else."

"Don't be so sure of yourself," Marluxia said standing, "I say you make Demyx see what he's missing." He smirked.

"I like where this is going. What about Little Man?"

"I'll keep Zexion busy, don't worry."

"Ooo, remind me to bring popcorn," Larxene said with a laugh.

just so you know, Zexion is NOT emo!! he's just depressed.


	5. Chapter 5

Zexion and Demyx had fallen back asleep, still in Zexion's room, and still in each other's arms. Demyx was lying on Zexion's shoulder and Zexion had his arms wrapped around him. Xigbar suddenly appeared in the room. He looked around and saw that they were asleep. _Oh thank Kingdom Hearts_, he thought. He walked over to them and gently touched Demyx's arm, running his fingers down his flesh. Demyx moaned in his sleep and muttered, "Not now Zexy. I'm trying to sleep."

"So is 'Zexy'," Xigbar said with a smirk.

Demyx slowly opened his eyes, rubbing away the sleep. He looked up and saw Xigbar standing over him. "Oh, hey Xig-BAR!!" The blonde yelped and pulled the blanket over his and Zexion's hips to his nose. "What are you doing in here?"

"Oh, no reason." He suddenly swooped down, catching the blonde's lips in a rough kiss.

Demyx screamed and tried to push him away. He nudged Zexion who rolled over, still asleep. Xigbar wrapped his hands around the Nocturne's throat, pressing against his flesh hard. Demyx gasped for air as he pulled at the Freeshooter's fingers. "Can't have Zexion hearing you, now can we?" He opened a portal of darkness and pulled the blonde through. They re-appeared in Xigbar's room. Marluxia was leaning against the wall. "About time," he said opening a portal in which he vanished.

Xigbar drug Demyx to his bed and threw him down on the sheets, jumping on top of him. "It's a good thing you're already undressed," he hissed in the blonde's ear before he bit it. Demyx struggled under him, trying to escape. Xigbar growled in anger and summoned one of his guns. He pointed it at Demyx's head and said, "I'd be still if I were you." The gun vanished and Demyx whimpered as Xigbar started kissing him roughly. A few tears escaped Demyx's ocean eyes. Only Zexion was allowed to touch him like that! Demyx's breath hitched in his throat as Xigbar's focus went lower

Zexion yawned and stretched, sitting up slowly. "Wake up Demyx. We've been asleep long enough," he said reaching over to nudge him, but his hand hit the sheets. "Demyx?" He looked over, tossing his hair out of his eyes, to find the other side of the bed empty. "Where is he?" A floral scent reached his nose.

"He's a little busy at the moment."

Zexion jumped at the voice and turned to see Marluxia leaning against the wall. "Number XI? What are you-"

"I have orders to keep you preoccupied until Xigbar finishes," he said, a strange smile on his lips.

"Finishes?" Zexion's eyes widened. Several floors up, he could smell strawberries and salt water combined with the scent of gunpowder. Something was very wrong. "Demyx is-" Marluxia nodded. "If that bastard lays one finger on him, I'll fucking kill him!!" Zexion yelled bolting up, forgetting all of his clothes were still on the floor.

Marluxia smirked and pushed him back down on the bed and pushed him against the sheets, straddling him.

"Number XI?! What the hell, get off of me!" Zexion pushed against Marluxia's shoulders. The Assassin grabbed the younger man's wrists, pinning them above his head.

"You're not going anywhere Zexy," he breathed in the Schemer's ear. He licked the side of his neck as Zexion tried, in vain, to squirm away from him. Marluxia sat up and snapped his fingers. Thorny vines snaked up onto the bed from the floor and around Zexion's wrists, cutting into his flesh and pulling him against the head board. More vines twisted around his stomach and his legs, prying them apart. Zexion struggled with the vines, causing the thorns to sink deeper into his flesh. Marluxia bent down and kissed him, running his hands over his bare chest. "I'm glad your clothes are already in the floor."

"Help!! Someone! Superio- mmmm!" He was cut off by a vine shooting into his mouth and halfway down his throat, gagging him. The thorns were scratching against the inside of his mouth and his tongue causing him to cough. The thorns dug into his throat, some of the points actually coming out of his flesh. Zexion whimpered in pain as his own blood ran down his neck.

Marluxia kissed and nipped at his neck, getting blood on his lips which he licked away. He ran his tongue down Zexion's chest, stopping to tease one of his nipples. Zexion tried to speak causing the thorns to protrude further out of his flesh. A few tears escaped his eyes.

Marluxia smirked and pulled his cloak off, tossing it to the floor. He pulled something out of his pocket and pried it open, holding it close to Zexion's face so he could see. Zexion's eyes widened when he saw he was staring at the shiny blade of a knife. The Assassin pressed the blade against his chest, dragging it down, not cutting him, just teasing him. The Schemer struggled more with the vines. "Don't you know that's pointless?" Marluxia brought the blade to Zexion's throat. "There's no escape." He drug the blade across his skin, cutting just deep enough to draw blood.

The blade moved down his chest, leaving a line of blood, stopping at his stomach. Marluxia made several more cuts on Zexion's thin body...some a lot deeper than others. Zexion whimpered. The Assassin brought the blade to his lips, licking the blood off of it. He quickly swiped it across Zexion's neck, drawing blood. Zexion coughed, blood trickling out of the corners of his mouth.

Marluxia un-zipped his pants and freed his hard member. He positioned himself against Zexion and thrust as hard as he could into him. Zexion cried out, the thorns sticking further out, blood still running down his neck. "God Zexy. You're so tight," Marluxia said as he moved against the other man as fast and hard as he could, Zexion letting out a gasp each time he thrust against him. "Haven't been topped in awhile, have you?" Tears rolled down Zexion's cheeks and he whimpered in pain. Marluxia smirked. "I'll take that as a yes." He moved Zexion's legs so they rested on his shoulders, the vines pulling against his flesh. Zexion didn't even bother to move them, he knew he couldn't escape.

Marluxia thrust into him a few more times before releasing his seed into the slate haired man. He pulled himself out as fast as he could. Blood trickled from between Zexion's legs. Marluxia stood, fixing his pants and pulling his cloak slowly back on. He sat on the end of the bed and said, "I'd untie you but Xigbar's-"

He was cut off by the Freeshooter appearing in the room. "Okay, I'm done Marluxia. You can just- What the hell??" His eyes widened at the sight of Zexion. "What the fuck Marluxia? I said to fuck him not kill him."

"I didn't." The Assassin snapped his fingers. The vines around Zexion's arms and legs vanished. The one down his throat slowly pulled out, the thorns dragging leaving one inch incisions on Zexion's neck from the inside. That vine vanished as well. Zexion sat up, coughing very hard, cupping his hands to his mouth. Blood seeped through his fingers.

"Shit. He needs help. What were you thinking?!" Xigbar said glaring at Marluxia.

"More fun for me."

"You like seeing people tied up with thorns and slowly bleed from the inside? You're one fucked up bastard Marluxia."

"Yeah? What'd you do to Demyx?"

"I just fucked him! That's all. I didn't make random cuts all over his body and cause him to cough up blood!" Xigbar hurried into the bathroom and returned with a glass of water and a washcloth. He sat beside Zexion and gently dabbed at his cuts. Marluxia growled. He summoned his scythe and hit Xigbar on the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. He pulled the Freeshooter up and winked at Zexion before disappearing.

Zexion was still coughing up blood. "De-De-me-x," he tried saying. He pressed a hand against the cuts on his throat. They were deeper than he thought. "Ne-ed t-o g-ge-t t-o h-im." He weakly raised a hand and opened a black portal of darkness. He stood with great effort and reached for his cloak. He pulled it over his abused body and stepped into the portal.

A/N sorry 2 those of u who like Marluxia, but he gives me the creeps O.o


	6. Chapter 6

Zexion re-appeared in Xigbar's room. Demyx was handcuffed to the bed, naked, breathing heavily. There were blood lines down his legs and tear lines down his face, but other than that, he appeared fine. He opened his eyes upon hearing the portal. "Zexy?!" he screamed seeing the state the Schemer was in. Zexion collapsed against the bed. Demyx pulled against the handcuffs. "There's a key on the night stand," the blonde said, "Can you unlock me please?"

Zexion reached for the key with bloodstained fingers. He slowly reached up and unlocked Demyx's wrists. The blonde bolted up and gently pushed the Schemer against the sheets. "What happened?" he whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Marluxia," Zexion said with great difficulty, his voice cracking.

"Why can't you talk?"

Zexion fingered the cuts on his neck from where the thorns had cut into his flesh from the inside of his throat. "Thorns. Severed. Can't-"

"Shh." Demyx pressed a finger against Zexion's lips. He got up and hurried to the bathroom, returning with a dampened cloth. He gently wiped Zexion's cuts clean. The ones on his neck were still bleeding. He pressed the cloth against the Schemer's neck. "Keep pressure on that. I'm going for help."

Zexion nodded, gripping the cloth. Demyx kissed his forehead. He pulled his cloak over his body and vanished through a portal. Within seconds, he returned with Vexen who gasped at the sight of Zexion. "What the hell?"

"Marluxia-"

"Never mind," Vexen said sitting beside Zexion. He examined the cuts on his thin body, then fingered the incisions on his neck lightly. He sighed. "Demyx, I need you to get me peroxide and a sewing needle and the black thread in my lab. On second thought, just bring the whole first aid kit up here." Demyx was crying. "Demyx! Pull yourself together and go!" The Nocturne nodded and vanished in a portal.

"Wha-he-"

"Don't talk Zexion," Vexen said sharply. "I can tell by looking at you that a few of your vocal cords have been badly damaged...cut into, a couple even severed."

"I thoug-"

"Shut up! You'll make the damage worse!"

Demyx reappeared with a small white box. He handed it to Vexen and sat on the other side of Zexion, holding his hand.

"Demyx," Vexen whispered, "I need you to leave. I don't want you to see this."

"See what?"

"Just go. Zexion'll be fine. I promise." Demyx was about to protest but the glare from Vexen stopped him. The Nocturne bent down and kissed Zexion's cheek before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Vexen sighed and threaded a needle from the first aid kit. He handed a cloth to Zexion and said, "You might want to bite on this. I don't have any anaesthetic." Zexion stuck the cloth in his mouth and braced himself for the pain as Vexen put the needle against his throat.


	7. Chapter 7

A week had past. Eventually, everyone in the castle heard about what happened to Zexion and avoided Marluxia like he was the black plague. Proof of the incident was all over Zexion's skin. The only person that didn't feel sorry for him was Larxene, and Marluxia of course. But then again, those two always got amusement out of other people's pain.

Zexion, currently, was sitting at the desk in his room reading. Every once in a while, he'd reach up and finger the stitches across his throat. He cringed at the thought of Vexen sewing his wounds shut, and at the thought of taking them out. _If they hurt going in, they'll hurt coming out, _he said lightly touching the crisscrossed stitches. He flipped a page in his book and leaned back in his chair, staring at the words.

The sound of the black portal opening reach Zexion's ears and he tensed up, not turning around. The smell of strawberries and salt water filled the room and he relaxed. He turned around to see Demyx appearing out of a portal, grinning at him. "What, did you think I was Marluxia or something...never mind that isn't very funny. What's up?"

"Nothing really. I've been sitting in here all day pretty much," Zexion said as Demyx sat on the end of his bed.

"Hey, you sound a lot better."

"Yeah, I feel better. The stitches aren't as tight today." He touched the threads across his throat.

"Well, that's good." Demyx looked at the floor. "I'm really sorry Zexion."

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's not your fault. Marluxia and Xigbar are just fucked up bastards. Not our fault they like to mess around with true love." He smiled at Demyx, tossing his slate colored bangs out of his eyes.

"I know, I just feel guilty. I mean, if I had been in- mmm!" He was cut off by Zexion pressing his lips against Demyx's.

He broke the kiss. "You talk too much." He smiled and kissed him again.

"So, what exactly is this meeting about?" Axel questioned leaning back in his chair. He, Larxene, Marluxia, Lexaeus, Vexen, and Xemnas were sitting around a round white table in the audience chamber in the Castle That Never Was.

"Our new headquarters," Xemnas replied simply. "Has anyone seen Number VI? I want everyone I asked for present before I begin."

"Zexy? Who knows," Larxene said shrugging.

"Well, thanks to Number XI," Xemnas said glaring at Marluxia, "He's probably afraid to get any where near anyone."

"I said I was sorry!" Marluxia said scowling. "Geez, it's not like I killed him or anything. I just played with him."

"But you about did. One of your superiors..." Xemnas looked at him. Marluxia shrugged and propped his head up with his hand. Xemnas sighed. "Number VIII, go find Number VI."

Axel sighed and stood, disappearing through a black portal of darkness.

Demyx had climbed on top of Zexion, kissing him passionately, running his tongue over his tongue. Zexion groaned, wrapping his arms around Demyx's neck, buckling his hips upward. Demyx smiled and unzipped the other's cloak, running his hands over the Schemer's bare chest. Zexion unzipped Demyx's cloak and unbuttoned his black jeans. The Nocturne's lips trailed down Zexion's neck, nipping lightly at his flesh, kissing the stitches ever so gently.

A portal suddenly appeared and Axel stepped out of it. The two jumped at the noise, letting out a yelp. Zexion winced and pressed a hand to his throat. "Well this is awkward," the pyro said smirking, seeing the position the two boys were in. They looked at each other, blushing. Demyx slowly got off of Zexion and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What do you want Number VIII?" Zexion asked sitting up.

"Glad you finally got your voice back...Meeting? Did you forget? Xemnas sent me up here to get you."

"Shit. I'll be down in a minute."

"You better be." Axel vanished in a portal.

Zexion sighed. "I better go...as much as I hate to."

Demyx threw his arms around the other man. "You're not going anywhere!"

Zexion smiled slightly and said, "Let go of me Demyx. I have a feeling I should attended this meeting."

Demyx sighed heavily and loosened his grip so the slate haired man could stand. Zexion gave him a quick kiss on the lips before vanishing in a black portal.


	8. Chapter 8

"But I don't want you do go!!" Demyx whined really loudly.

Zexion sighed, pacing the length of his bedroom. "I know Demyx. But the Superior is sending those of us to Castle Oblivion for a reason. Marluxia seems to have some interesting ideas what to do with Naminé's 'talents'. Superior gave me the command of the basements."

"I'll go crazy without you here!"

"Demyx, it's not like I'm leaving forever." Zexion sat beside him placing a hand on his knee. "You can come visit me anytime you want. I imagine I'll be busy for awhile. I'll sneak away when I can."

Demyx nodded sadly. "When are you leaving?"

"Marluxia, Larxene, and Axel are leaving tonight. The rest of us will leave in the morning. That gives Vexen time to get these stitches out of my neck. He said it's about time they came out." He sighed. "I'm not looking foward to that."

"What does Xemnas want with Castle Oblivion?"

"He's luring the Keyblade master to the spot and I'm not sure what he plans to do once he has him. You know, it's deplorable. I can't believe he gave Marluxia the job of overseeing the castle." Zexion flopped back against his mattress, his arm over his ice blue eyes.

Demyx grinned, twirling a finger around a lock of Zexion's slate colored hair. "I'm sure he has his reasons."

"I know...I just don't trust Marluxia at the present moment." He moved his arm and looked up at Demyx, ice blue eyes meeting ocean blue eyes. He smiled and wrapped an arm around the blonde's neck, bringing him down for a kiss. Their lips met for a moment...a long moment, before Zexion broke the kiss, sitting up. "Promise you'll come see me soon?"

"Of course!" Demyx said grinning. "Just..." He grabbed Zexion's shoulders, forcing him back down on the mattress. "One more night together?"

"Demyx, we're going to see each other again," Zexion started.

"Yeah, enough time for a quick one," the Nocturne said straddling him.

Zexion blushed at this remark. "But-" He was silenced by Demyx's lips. That was all the protest he needed.

A/N I know...I'm making it fall into the _Chain of Memories_ story line.

Review? I hope so!


	9. Chapter 9

This is about a week later, just saying

"So, Riku is in the castle too?" Demyx asked leaning back in his chair. "That should make Sora happy."

"I don't think either of them know that the other is here," Zexion said sighing, "The Riku Sora keeps running into is a replica created by Vexen."

"Vexen made a replica of Riku? How?" Demyx said sitting up, his ocean eyes wide.

Zexion smiled slightly at the action. When Demyx's eyes lit up like that he looked younger than eighteen. "Memory, darkness, and a lot of complicated formulas I'm not going to get into. The replica is basically being used to Marluxia's advantage. The real Riku...well, I plan to convince him to join us. The darkness that envelops his body is powerful. He could be powerful. But at a price..."

"Wouldn't he have to lose is heart like the rest of us?"

"Exactly." Zexion leaned back in his chair, biting his gloved thumb in thought. "The only problem is, things haven't been going according to plan. Sure, Sora's memory is getting worse the higher he climbs, but people have been dropping like flies. Sora killed Larxene-"

"Wait a minute, Larxene's dead?" Demyx grinned. "Is it wrong to be happy about that?"

Zexion laughed. "Of course not. She deserved it...Axel killed Vexen-"

"Vexen? Why?"

"Apparently he was acting against Marluxia's orders and Marluxia ordered Axel to kill him, which he did. I'm worried about Lexaeus. He left right before you showed up to confront Riku. I told him to be careful but..." Zexion fell silent. He sighed and said, "It makes me wonder if were all going to perish."

"Don't talk like that!" Demyx said hitting his arm.

"Just thinking out loud."

Demyx threw his arms around the slate haired man causing both of them to topple to the floor. Zexion let out an _oof_ as Demyx landed on top of him, still clinging to him. "I don't know what I do without you," Demyx said squeezing the smaller man.

"Keep squeezing me like that and you'll find out!" Zexion wheezed.

"Sorry!" Demyx loosened his grip on him. Suddenly, a violent thud vibrated the whole room. Both slowly stood looking around. "What was that?"

Zexion stared at the wall. Something was missing. His eyes widened. "Lexaeus's scent is gone," he said. "Riku must have killed him."

"Riku?"

Zexion turned away from him. "At this rate, we'll never get his darkness on our side." He looked back. "You better go. I need to take care of some things."

"Okay," Demyx said sighing. He put up a hand to open a portal but Zexion took it.

The Schemer kissed Demyx's gloved fingers then his lips and said, "Come back later."

Demyx grinned and said, "I will." He opened a black portal and stepped through, leaving Zexion alone in the room.

Zexion sighed. "First Vexen, and now Lexaeus is gone as well..." he said thinking out loud.

A black portal opened up and Axel stepped through. He smirked when he saw the slate haired man. "Larxene, Vexen, and now Lexaeus...Gee, I wonder who's next?"

Zexion gave him a strange look. _What is this, a game_, he thought. "Maybe you," he said smirking.

"Me? Naah." Axel turned away from him. "I already took my pounding from Sora. He thinks I'm done for good. I don't plan on doing a repeat performance anytime soon." He looked back at Zexion. "No, I think Marluxia's next in line to go."

The slate haired man crossed his arms. "You think Sora will win. Because anyone who beats you is unbeatable, is that it? Then we won't be needing Riku anymore."

Axel chuckled. "Good luck disposing of him. You want to take on someone who wasted Lexaeus?"

Zexion's ice blue eyes narrowed. "That's not how I do things...Tell me, did you get the data on Riku's home?"


	10. Chapter 10

Riku continued walking down the hallway in basement number three in Castle Oblivion. His lower back was hurting, having just been thrown against the ceiling by Lexaeus. He still wondered what had happened. He knew Lexaeus had been killed...but how? A sudden vibration shook the whole room. He staggered and looked around. "Huh? The air has changed...one of the scents has died...a really strong one."

Suddenly, a black portal opened in front of the door to the next floor. Zexion stepped out of it, eying the boy with his visible eye. "That was Marluxia," the slated haired man said, "keeper of this castle. Ex-keeper, I should say. The Keyblade master just finished him off."

"Keyblade master?" Riku's turquoise eyes lit up. "You mean Sora? Sora is here!"

Zexion smirked. "Would you like to see him? Or should I say, can you face him?"

"What does that mean?"

_Oh, this is just too easy_, Zexion thought. "Darkness and Ansem's shadow nest within your heart," he started, careful to use the right name. "Aren't you ashamed to face Sora in that state? Sora's fate is to battle the darkness. As the hero of light, he must oppose hosts of the dark...in other words, you." He held up a blue card between his fingers. "If you don't believe me..." He tossed the card at Riku who caught it, glaring at Zexion. "Then you had better see the truth for yourself."

Riku looked at the card. "This card!" he exclaimed, "This is our-"

"Yes, your home." Zexion opened a portal of darkness and disappeared inside.

Zexion re-appeared in the fake Destiny Islands. Most of the island was already swallowed by darkness. A huge purple, orange, and black orb hung low in the sky, sucking everything into its core. Zexion sat on a bent palm tree, waiting for Riku to show up.

He suddenly heard footsteps approaching from behind him. _Well, that didn't take long_, he thought standing. Riku was running toward him, his turquoise eyes looking at the sky. Another huge chunk of land broke off, disappearing in the darkness. Riku stopped abruptly. "This is...that night!" he said looking at the orb.

Zexion crossed his arms, standing. "The islands you grew up on were sundered, scattered..." Riku jumped at the slate-haired man's voice and looked at him. Zexion continued, "Many hearts were lost to the darkness. Because of what _you_ did." He pointed behind Riku who turned around to see himself, staring out into the darkness. Zexion kept his hand outstretched to keep the illusion up. "You hated being an islander, cut off from other worlds. So you opened the door to darkness and destroyed the islands. _You_ did that!" Riku looked at the ground. Zexion's words were biting hard. "And now you belong to the darkness. Look at what you are!" He curled his fingers and darkness engulfed the fake Riku.

The shadow grew and grew until it was a giant Heartless, looming over the two. Zexion vanished in a portal and Riku summoned his Soul Eater.

A/N yay 4 _Chain of Memories_!!


	11. Chapter 11

The Heartless vanished after being defeated. Riku looked around for Zexion, panting. That was more of a work out than he needed. The slate haired man was no where to be seen. He turned around. What he did see made his jaw drop. "Sora?!" he cried running toward the brunette. Sora was staring out in the darkness that surrounded the tiny bit of Destiny Islands that was still intact. "Sora! Sora...It's me."

Sora suddenly swung around with his Keyblade out. Riku gasped and jumped back just in time to avoid it. Sora ran at Riku. Riku held his Soul Eater out, blocking the Keyblade. "Stop it Sora!" he said struggling with the younger boy. "Don't you recognize me?"

"Yeah. I recognize you," the brunette hissed. "I can see exactly what you've become!" Sora jumped back, making Riku stumble back. He held the Keyblade out, hitting Riku with a beam of blue light. Riku cried out in pain and flew back several feet, landing with an _oof_ on his back. "Look at you," Sora said glaring at Riku, "Shrinking away from the light...You're not Riku anymore. You're just a pawn of darkness..." Riku couldn't believe what he was hearing. Zexion had been right after all. "So be it. It's time for you to face the light!" He pointed the tip of the Keyblade toward the dark sky, summoning an immense amount of light. It surrounded Riku who winced and screamed in pain as the light swallowed him whole.

Zexion laughed to himself, watching Riku floating in the light._ That child's darkness wasn't strong enough for the light_, he thought. _So be it. If the Organization can't have such powerful darkness, no one can. He can stay trapped in the light for all eternity for all I care. _Brown spikes fell in his eyes and he blew them away.

Riku opened his eyes slowly. He was whispering something that Zexion couldn't hear. Zexion watched him closely. He seemed to get a look of determination on his face. "Is he talking to himself?" the Schemer couldn't help but ask. Riku suddenly vanished. Zexion's, now, cobalt blue eyes widened. "Wha-"

Riku reappeared, standing in the middle of the light. "Darkness, awaken!" he shouted. Darkness coated the boy leaving him in a different outfit and with stronger power as Zexion could smell. Riku turned to face Zexion and slashed him through the light.

The illusion faltered, the light disappearing. Zexion outstretched his fingers. "Im-Impossible!" The illusion of Sora vanished and he became himself, his slate hair falling back in place over his right ice blue eye. He fell to his knees. Riku turned to face him. Zexion stood slowly, turning around, a hand pressed to his side. "How did you find me in the light?!"

"You reek of darkness," Riku said, his turquoise eyes narrowed. "Even the light can't block out the smell. I followed the darkness right to you."

_So he can detect people by their scent too_, Zexion thought. He summoned his lexicon, the pages flying around the two. He glared at Riku who ran straight at Zexion. Zexion vanished, reappearing behind the boy, sending the pages at him. The book grew and slammed Riku shut in it but Riku quickly sliced through the papers with his Soul Eater. He ran at Zexion a second time, this time making contact, causing the Schemer to fly backwards. _He's stronger than he looks_, the slate haired man thought standing. Again he vanished, appearing behind Riku who spun around almost instantly, the Soul Eater cutting into Zexion who fell to his knees, breathing heavily.

"Heh...After all you protests you're still just another darkling," Zexion said looking up at Riku.

"I know who I am," Riku growled, glaring at him.

"Since when?" Zexion wheezed, standing. He staggered for a second but quickly got his footing back. "You were terrified of the dark before-"

"I'm not now!!" Riku practically flew at Zexion who instinctively held his hands up, trying to block his attack. That didn't help any. The Soul Eater cut into him. Zexion froze for a second then cried out in pain and vanished in a portal of darkness.

Riku stared angrily at the spot where the Schemer had vanished. He reverted back to his original form and headed toward the next floor.

A/N I know, I didn't describe the battle scene too well, sorry.


	12. Chapter 12

Zexion appeared out of the portal back in the room he had left, limping slightly, his hand clutching his side. He stumbled, catching himself against the wall. "What, what IS he?!" he exclaimed hitting the wall with his fist in anger. "No one's ever worn the darkness the way he does. IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" A portal suddenly opened and he turned to see...Riku standing in the room. "Waah!" He slammed against the wall as if trying to escape. Axel appeared in a portal behind Riku. Zexion breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh...oh, yes, of course. Vexen's replica. Good thinking. We can use this Riku to defeat the real one..." The red head said nothing. "Axel?"

"Say Riku," Axel said smirking slightly, "It must be hard now that you know you're not real. I bet you'd like to be real." The replica nodded. "Well, you can be. All you need is strength that the real Riku doesn't have. You'll be you."

Zexion was highly confused. "Axel, what are you telling him?"

"You know, I bet he's as good a place to start as any."

Zexion's ice blue eyes widened in horror. "Have you lost your mind?!"

Quick as a wink, the replica shot across the room, grabbing Zexion by the throat, lifting him off of his feet. Zexion gasped for air, pulling at the replica's fingers. Darkness spread over the two. Intense pain seared through Zexion's body. Slivers of his body were breaking off, returning to nothingness. Zexion's grip loosened and his arms fell to his sides.

"Sorry Zexy," Axel said still smirking, "Saving you doesn't seem half as entertaining as observing Sora and Riku."

The replica dropped Zexion who fell in a heap on the ground. He was breathing heavily as more and more of his form was fading.

"Come on Riku. This one's as good as dead." Axel opened a portal and he and the replica vanished.

Zexion tried to sit up but it was no use. He held his hand up to his face, watching as slivers of it flew up then vanished. A tear rolled down his cheek. Fading was painful. Another portal suddenly opened. He half expected Axel to step out and watch as he faded away. His ice blue eyes widened with shock when he saw it was Demyx. The blonde yawned and stretched, looking around the room. "Zexy?" he said rubbing his eyes. When he opened them, they widened with a range of emotions when he saw Zexion lying on the floor, fading away. "Zexion!" he cried rushing over to him, falling to his knees.

"Demyx..." Zexion said with effort. "I'm so sorry. I tried-"

"What-who-how? Oh my god!!" Demyx was sobbing, hugging Zexion to him tightly. "Please don't fade away!" he said between tears. "I don't know what I'd do without you! I love you so much!"

Zexion reached up and gripped the blonde's hand. He smiled slightly and said, "I love you too." He pulled the blonde down into a kiss. He winced and fell back against the floor. More and more of his body was breaking off in slivers of darkness. "Axel," he whispered.

"Axel did this to you?!" Demyx cried. "That bastard! I'll fucking KILL HIM!!"

"De-Demyx," Zexion whispered breathing heavily.

Demyx kissed him passionately as Zexion wrapped his fading arms around his neck. They broke apart. "I love you," Zexion whispered as he vanished completely, darkness surrounding Demyx in a vapor then disappearing.

Demyx leaned against the wall, crying his eyes out. He felt like someone had just torn his nonexistent heart out. The only person he had ever loved was gone. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and slowly stood up. "I'll get you for this Axel," he hissed through gritted teeth. "If it's the last thing I ever do."

A/N THE END!! damn, i HATE this scene SOOOOOOO much!! Zexy is my fav character and I hate that he died!...i want 2 kill axel 2 demyx.

Anywho, hope you enjoyed the story! Hope you review! I'd love to know what you thought of it!


End file.
